elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gethin Okonkwo
Gethin Okonkwo is an independent journalist. In May 3304, he published an article highlighting the emerging phenomenon of doomsayer cults being established in the Core Systems in response to the conflict between humans and Thargoids. Okonkwo subsequently spent three months undercover recording his experiences as a member of the Far God cult, with his work being used to exonerate the cult from suspicions that it had direct ties to the Thargoids. Okonkwo later collaborated with Dr. Alfred Ulyanov in writing a book about the Far God cult. Timeline 19 DEC 3304 *Disgraced politician Juanita Bishop has called for a forthcoming book about the Far God sect to be banned: "The authors, Ulyanov and Okonkwo, are known alien sympathisers. One was arrested as a suspected traitor and the other has admitted to being a Far God cultist! What they’re writing is nothing more than pro-Thargoid propaganda. It is an insult to all the brave souls who died trying to keep us safe. The authorities need to prevent this book from contaminating innocent people with its repulsive ideas." Journalist Gethin Okonkwo, who spent months undercover in the Far God sect, responded: "The book includes first-hand accounts of worshippers being attacked by Bishop's followers. Her desperation to halt its publication is nothing more than an attempt to prevent a criminal investigation into her activities."GalNet: Call to Ban Far God Book 19 DEC 3304 *Disgraced politician Juanita Bishop has called for a forthcoming book about the Far God sect to be banned: "The authors, Ulyanov and Okonkwo, are known alien sympathisers. One was arrested as a suspected traitor and the other has admitted to being a Far God cultist! What they’re writing is nothing more than pro-Thargoid propaganda. It is an insult to all the brave souls who died trying to keep us safe. The authorities need to prevent this book from contaminating innocent people with its repulsive ideas." Journalist Gethin Okonkwo, who spent months undercover in the Far God sect, responded: "The book includes first-hand accounts of worshippers being attacked by Bishop's followers. Her desperation to halt its publication is nothing more than an attempt to prevent a criminal investigation into her activities."GalNet: Call to Ban Far God Book 08 DEC 3304 *Journalist Gethin Okonkwo has discussed the abandoned Far God cult outposts in the Etain system: "During my months undercover as a Far God worshipper, I heard only whispered rumours about secret outposts. So the existence of two such settlements, on Etain 4a and 4c, proves that much remained hidden from me. The personal logs recovered from the outposts illustrate how the faith attracted people from varied backgrounds. I was astonished to hear the voice of a man with whom I once eagerly discussed the Far God's arrival, never realising that he was a Federal agent whose devotion was as fake as my own. The book I am co-writing with Dr Alfred Ulyanov will reveal much about the Far God religion, but it's clear that many of its mysteries are yet to be uncovered."GalNet: Mysteries of the Far God 28 NOV 3304 *Exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov has commented on the abandoned Far God outposts recently discovered in the Etain system: "This fascinating discovery implies that the missing chapters of the Far God sect were not arrested or killed, but instead fled to secret outposts to avoid persecution. According to personal logs recovered from the sites, the sect's members planned to wait in suspended animation for the coming of the Far God. The logs also reveal surprising details about what motivated these individuals to devote themselves to the faith. Evidence suggests that the settlements on Etain 4a and 4c both came under attack, but whether by Thargoids or human forces is unclear. Mysteriously, no trace remains of the inhabitants. I am indebted to the explorers who discovered these sites. This information will significantly contribute to the book I am co-writing with Gethin Okonkwo about the Far God religion."GalNet: Ulyanov Discusses Far God Outposts 10 OCT 3304 *Gethin Okonkwo shared more details about his time with the Far God cult: "After three months of living as a Far God worshipper, I'm now acclimatising to life as an ordinary citizen. There, I was known only as Third Witness of the Tenth Chapter, although that was more of a title than a name. Identical in our robes, we were all nameless servants of the commune. That may sound despotic, but there was a strangely seductive aspect to surrendering one's identity. At times I almost experienced the tranquillity that true adherents seemed to feel. I'm relieved to see Far God believers returning to their hive-chapels, having survived weeks of persecution. This has been a baptism of fire for the sect, with hundreds dead and several chapters still missing. Many other doomsayer cults have since faded away or, like the Church of Eternal Void, been outlawed. But it seems that the Far God faith will endure, perhaps even beyond our conflict with the Thargoids. I have been contacted by the exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov with a view to combining our research. Together we hope to produce the definitive account of this tenacious religion."GalNet: Survivors of the Far God 29 SEP 3304 *Senior Agent Micah Whitefield announced that the FIA had closed its investigation of the Far God cult. Whitefield told the media: "The information provided by Gethin Okonkwo on the inner workings of the Far God sect has been verified as genuine. In the absence of any evidence regarding communication with the Thargoids, our investigation is concluded. All worshippers who were detained have now been released. We are indebted to Mr Okonkwo for his highly detailed report. We had hoped to gain similar insights via our own undercover agent, who infiltrated the sect, but we are still awaiting his report." Dr. Alfred Ulyanov commented: "I offer the highest praise to Gethin Okonkwo, whose dedication has confirmed the innocuous nature of the Far God faith. Sadly, this experience illustrates that intolerance and fear of the 'other' remain deeply embedded in human nature, no matter how advanced our species becomes."GalNet: Far God Cult Investigation Ends 21 SEP 3304 *Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who was previously thought missing, has revealed that he has been living undercover within the Far God cult for the past three months. In an op-ed piece, Mr. Okonkwo shared his experiences: "I was fascinated by Dr. Ulyanov's research and I desperately wanted to understand this doomsayer cult further, so I decided to covertly study the Far God sect by posing as an adherent. During this time, I visited hive-chapels in several different systems, narrowly escaping death when one was attacked by the Church of Eternal Void. On many occasions, I was physically and verbally abused by members of the public, including Juanita Bishop's campaign followers. At no point did I see evidence of actual contact with the Thargoids, bar the occasional use of alien material as holy artefacts. Most worshippers are essentially fatalists, attracted to the idea of an apocalypse. Some are convinced that they alone will survive the Far God's manifestation. It is a strange and often contradictory faith, but no less so than other religions. I recorded my experiences within the sect using concealed micro-cameras. I am voluntarily sharing this data with the Federal Intelligence Agency to prove that the Far God sect is not dangerous, and with the hope of ending its persecution."GalNet: Inside the Far God Cult 07 SEP 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency remained unable to explain the disappearances of Far God cultists and continued to find hive-chapels empty. Arrests of possible Thargoid sympathizers expanded to the associates and family members of known Far God cultists. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who first raised awareness of doomsayer cults in the Core Systems, has been reported missing and is assumed to have been arrested. Many others who were researching the Far God sect remain in custody, including leading exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov. The FIA also shut down the Galactic Interfaith Commune and apprehended its spokesperson, Dr. Jameelah Griffin. Several similar organisations, including the Spiritual Freedom Movement, were closed down as well.GalNet: Thargoid-Sympathiser Arrests Increase 16 JUN 3304 *Following Gethin Okonkwo's report on doomsayer cults, exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov published an academic article exploring one such cult in-depth, an unnamed cult of Thargoid worshipers.GalNet: Worshipping the Thargoids 19 MAY 3304 *Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo published an article highlighting the rise of numerous radical doomsayer cults spreading the message that the apocalypse is coming in the wake of the Thargoids' return: "Some of these groups are distinctly religious in flavour. The Church of the Eternal Void, for example, preaches that the war for human souls is almost lost. Their view of the Thargoids as 'demons from a hellish universe' and the Guardians as 'beings of light who have decreed us unworthy of salvation' runs along classic theological lines. Others, such as Generation Omega, stoically accept that our time is almost over. They state that 'superior spacefaring lifeforms will naturally destroy inferior ones, just as our own cultures have overrun each other since prehistory'. Generation Omega plans to build mass euthanasia centres for planetary populations, declaring that the human era deserves to end in a dignified manner. Of course there have always been 'doomsayers', and naturally our governments refuse to accept them as legitimate. But that hasn't stopped these organisations from attracting thousands of citizens and millions of credits, with their followers growing in number rapidly. During wartime, many people become desperate for the certainty that such belief systems provide. We are likely to see these radical elements increase their influence as long as the shadow of the Thargoids falls over us."GalNet: Fringe Doomsayer Cults on the Rise References Category:Characters